Security systems provide surveillance, alarm and deterrence capabilities to protect homes and/or businesses. Most security systems include different devices, such as electrical devices (e.g., light switches, etc.), video surveillance systems (e.g., digital video cameras), and communication systems (e.g., an alarm system, etc.). The security systems are often monitored by a third party security service provider from an off-site location.